


A special day for a special person

by sasuhina_gal



Series: Team Voltron birthdays [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Birthday Lance, M/M, Slav is a dog, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: It's Lance's birthday and Keith is going to make it a special one





	A special day for a special person

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the birthday of a very special Guardian Spirt of Water. Lance, my baby. I like to say all the characters are my babies, but I hold a special place for Lance, since I see myself in him a bit. I got really excited when his birthday was being announced because it’s so close to mine. If he was born on the 31st, that would have been cool and Harry Potter would not be the only person I share a birthday with. But he’s born today and everyone is celebrating. So I was a bit stuck coming up with an idea when I watched PointlessBlog’s video about celebrating his sister’s birthday and it struck me. Since this is a klance story, I also knew what Keith was gonna give Lance. YouTuber AU has always been pretty hard for me and I’ve been wanting to do them for a while. So fingers crossed this goes well and another very happy birthday to my favourite Blue Paladin, Lance.

“Don’t.” Keith ordered as Red got close to his vlogging camera, which was filming a time lapse of him making Lance breakfast. He swore, if Red knocked his camera over again, he’d be on hiatus for a week because the screen would finally be broken and Amazon just loved taking forever with his orders. The Somali cat stared down at her owner, her paw slightly raised, as if to knock the camera from on top of the Keurig where it was balancing. “You do that, and I’m throwing you outside and not letting you in. I’ll even give your birthday dinner you only get like 3 times a year to Blue, do not think I won’t do it.” The two stared each other down before Red jumped down from the counter and sauntered out of the kitchen.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Keith turned the stove off and dished the apple ring pancakes on a plate before putting on the tray. He already set out a glass of grapefruit juice, a small jug a maple syrup and a bowl of Greek yogurt and fruit. Once he was sure everything was set, he went over to his camera and stopped recording, putting the camera into his sweatpants pocket.

He carried the tray upstairs, where he knew Lance was awake, if the music coming from their room was anything to go by. He nudged the door open to see Lance splayed out on his back on, while Blue sat between her owner’s legs half asleep. At lease someone knows how to behave.

“Aww, babe.” Lance grabbed his own vlogging camera and turned it on to Keith. “Look what the world’s best boyfriend did for me. What’s on today’s menu?”

Sitting the tray on the bed next to Lance, Keith pointed out everything for Lance’s viewers. “Apple ring pancakes, actually made with red apples this time, Greek yogurt with mango, kiwi, blueberries and blackberries. No strawberries cause someone is allergic. Grapefruit juice to drink because somehow, you function without coffee in the morning. But I know for a fact we will be getting coffee later.”

“That is true, thank you.”

Keith sat down and nodded to the camera that was still focused on the food, as Lance poured the syrup on his pancakes, “have you told them it’s your birthday?”

Lance nodded, stopping his recording and putting his camera down before cutting into the pancakes. “Blue woke me up by purring in my face and rubbing her face all over mine. Also, good idea to put my phone on mute because my entire screen was filled with notifications. Mmm,” Lance moaned, “ok, red apples work better than green. This is amazing. Say ahh.” Lance ordered, holding a piece in front of Keith’s mouth.

Not even bothering to say no, Keith ate the piece, stunned when Lance snuck a kiss out of it. He chewed slowly as Lance stared him down with a cheeky smile on his face. Keith already knew his face was turning red from the look on Lance’s face.

He shook his head and pulled out his camera. Officially he hadn’t started his vlog and he had a lot planned. Flipping up the camera screen, Keith started recording again and faced it towards Lance just as he was taking a bite out of his pancakes.

“Lance, what’s happening today?” he asked, Lance putting his hand in front of his full mouth. He only smiled at the small glare his boyfriend gave him.

“It’s my birthday and Keith made me breakfast in bed.”

Keith decided to keep the camera on the birthday boy. “What are our plans today?”

“I’m going to go get my nails done while you go shopping for a possible new camera because Red is a naughty kitty who doesn’t understand the word no.”

“She almost knocked the camera down again when I was doing a time lapse. I had to threaten to not give her birthday dinner.”

“In case you guys are confused, when it’s mine, Keith’s or the cats’ birthday, we make this really fancy cat dinner. Because the cats were adopted at the same time, we consider that their birthday, so they only get it like 3 times a year.” Lance explained.

“Yeah, so I guess she understood cause she left without touching it, so this camera survived another encounter with the Great Red Beast.”

Lance almost choked on his juice. “Great Red Beast, pft. Oh my god. Anyway, after that, we’re going to chill at home because everyone got stuck doing things but everyone’s free this evening so we’re going out for dinner. After getting my nails done, we might just chill in the house?” Lance pondered out loud.

“Maybe, might go out for a little while. We’ll see where the day takes us.”

“Yay!” Lance cheered as Keith turned the camera off.

Keith started planting kissed all over Lance’s cheek and neck, making him giggle. “I didn’t say happy birthday yet, so accept my apology.”

“I accept. Babe, stop, your gonna wake Blue up. Stop.” Lance whined, not really pulling away from the onslaught of kisses.

* * *

 

Changed into shots and shirt, Lance stole one of Keith’s flannels and headed down the stairs, where he heard his boyfriend putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

“Don’t you have your own flannel shirts?” Keith asked, even though they both knew Keith loved seeing Lance in his clothes.

Lance only stuck his tongue out at him as he entered their video room where their main filming camera, tripods, lights, batteries and such would be. He opened the drawer that was labelled ‘Lance’s batteries’ and took one out, knowing his camera would die while he was out.

“Can you get my tripod please? I think I left it on the desk.” Keith called from the kitchen.

Lance spotted the tripod with its spindly legs. Usually the joints were grey but since they would have two of everything, Keith painted the joints red. He grabbed it and met Keith by the front door.

“Thank you. Got everything?” Keith asked, watching Lance pull on his low-cut converse.

“I need to grab my bag. You can start the car, I’ll lock the door.” Lance said, heading up the stairs back to the room.

Keith went in unlocked the car, sitting in the front seat and attached his camera to the dashboard mount before turning it to face him.

“Ok,” he said to the recording camera, “so Lance went to the room to get his bag, so I’ll be quick. Everyone was not busy this afternoon. Actually they’re at Allura and Shiro’s house getting ready for a surprise for Lance, which I’ll explain more of later.” He was quick to end that clip short as Lance came out the door, locking it behind him.

“Ready? Let’s go!” Keith pulled out of the garage and into the road while Lance messed with the radio. He couldn’t find a station he was happy with, so he plugged his phone in with the AUX cord. Keith tried not to groan at the sound of Selena Gomez’s Birthday, which Lance immediately started singing.

“Are you gonna do this every year?” he asked, noticing Lance was filming them on his own camera.

“Yep, top on my birthday playlist. Don’t worry, I have that violin cover of Growl on next. You and your secret boy-crush on EXO are all good.”

“Stop telling everyone I have a boy-crush on EXO.” Keith demanded, tempted to push the camera away from him, but couldn’t take his hands off the wheel. He knew he’d have to persuade Lance later when he was editing to cut that part out.

They soon reached the nail salon that Lance favoured.

“What designs are you going to get?” Keith asked, as his blue eyes boyfriend made sure he had everything.

“I don’t know. I got Space Ranger Vs last time. Maybe, cat whiskers? We’ll see. I’ll text you when I’m done.” Lance said, pressing a kiss to Keith’s cheek, before getting out the car.

Once Keith saw Lance getting attended to by one of the workers, Keith turned the camera to face him as he drove off.

“Ok, I dropped Lance off and now for an explanation. So like I said earlier, everyone is not busy, they are all at Allura and Shiro’s house because we planned a surprise birthday picnic for Lance. Lance and his family do a lot of birthday picnics and since they can’t be here, I got the idea for the surprise party and since we all love Lance, we made the biggest effort to make this really special. So I’m actually headed to Shiro’s house because thanks to Allura begging for it, when they got their house, they got one with a huge backyard and that’s where the picnic is. We’ve been planning this for a while. I’m just lucky Lance wanted to get his nails done and I had the excuse to get a new camera, so I can go. Also lucky that Pidge bought my new camera for me. They have it with them at the house so hopefully the next time we talk, the camera’s quality all around, will be much better.”

When Keith reached Shiro and Allura’s house, he went through the back gate, where he found everyone around a blue pop up gazebo. Two of the walls were up, blocking out most of the sunlight, and flowers were wrapped around the support lines.

“Hey you’re here.” Keith saw Shiro walking out from inside the house, holding two tables under each arm, one smaller and shorter than the other. His dog Voltron hoped out behind him.

“Here Voltron. Take to cameras.” He ordered the husky, handing her the stand. He went over to help his brother with the lager table and noticed the line of cameras sitting on the window ledges. Nice to know he wasn’t the only one who constantly did time lapses. “I couldn’t exactly force Lance to move quicker without making it obvious I wanted him out of the house.”

They rested the larger table next to one of the walls. On the inside, because of the sunlight, everything was bathed in a blue tint, making it look like it was under water. Which was perfect because the theme was anything sea related.

“Could you go inside and grab the blankets and stuff by the door? There should be pillows there as well.” Shiro asked, resting the smaller table. “Allura doesn’t want any dirt on this smaller table, so we’re gonna put them on the blankets.”

“sure.” He dodged Allura, who was bringing out another tall table, while Pidge was messing with his camera.

“The line of time lapses is done.” Pidge told Keith.

“Good, then you can help me bring the blankets out.” he said, picking up one pillow and throwing it at Pidge.

“Ah! Abuse!” they yelled.

“If Lance isn’t allowed to use that excuse, then you can’t either.” Keith said picking up the piles of blankets and outside mats, leaving the pillows and such for Pidge.

Between Allura, Shiro, Pidge and himself, they laid out all the blankets, pillows and had begun placing all the balloons when Hunk started bringing out the food.

“Keith, you might want to get your camera, because you’re going to love the cake.” Hunk suggested, as he headed back inside.

“Oh wait!” Pidge said, from their seat on Shiro’s shoulder as they attached large paper flower to each end of the gazebo. “I have your new camera, wait! Shiro, put me down!”

Keith saw Hunk heading outside while he was watching Pidge switch out his memory card from his old camera to his new one. When he actually went back outside, he saw why Hunk said to have his camera out.

“Everyone,” Keith said turning the camera to Hunk, who looked extremely proud of himself, “bow to the greatness that is Hunk.” Lance’s birthday cake was amazing. It was a two tiered cake and Hunk had taken inspiration from the unicorn cake. The top was the mermaid’s face and the bottom was covered in the pipped flowers that made up her hair, with shells and a wave motive. The crown Hunk made for it was amazing. “is that icing?” Keith asked, ghosting over what looked like a string of pearls going from the shell that sat in what would have been the middle of the forehead.

“Yep. It’s a vanilla cake with berries in the middle and I somehow got the tone of icing on the first try, so it matches Lance’s. Does it look good?”

“Hunk, this is amazing.” Allura said, as she looked over Keith’s shoulder. “You’re doing mine.”

Hunk looked so smug. Keith couldn’t blame him, both of them had been apprehensive that the idea would even work, but it did.

“I think we’re done decorating.” Allura announced. The balloons, blankets and pillows, streamers, food and everything was in its place. Now all they needed was Lance.

“How long have we been decorating for?” Shiro asked, stealing a slice of watermelon from the plater.

“Almost half in hour? I’m getting our camera and letting Voltron back inside.” Allura said.

“Let Hime out!” Shiro called after her, reminding her about their escape artist black cat.

“It usually takes him about 45 minutes to get his nails done because the people at the saloon love him and work pretty quick with him.” Keith said, doing a panorama shot of the whole set up. “It took me about 15 minutes to get here, so he should be done soon then.” Sure enough, Keith heard Lance’s ringtone from his phone and once Shiro turned off the music, Keith answered. “Hello?...hi…I got my new camera and I’ve been in the bookstore just browsing. Do you want me to come get you now?...ok, I’ll see you soon.” He hung up and faced the camera towards him, Shiro poking out from behind his shoulder. “And the pressure is on now. I’m going to pick up Lance and pray he isn’t confused as to why I’m bringing him here and then the surprise goes down.”

“Fingers crossed everyone. Godspeed Keith.”

* * *

 

When Lance spotted the car outside, he waved goodbye to all the workers, thanking them again before leaving the saloon. He opened the car door and slid into the seat, ignoring the camera as he pressed a quick kiss to Keith’s lips.

“Mm, you taste like champagne.” Keith commented.

“They gave me a mimosa and one of their special champagne cupcakes, which they usually charge like $4 for because it was my birthday. But I swear I’m not tipsy.” Lance stated, making it clear to Keith and the camera.

“Then I’d get to tease you about being a lightweight, but you’d complain about teasing the birthday boy. Can I see your nails?”

Lance showed him the galaxy nails with red and blue cat motifs on them.

“Wow. Are they gel?”

“They are. You are learning. I’m so proud of you.” Lance said, nudging his forehead against Keith’s. He could care less that Keith might leave this whole section out of his video, he was just happy Keith could be affectionate with him even with the camera on him. It had taken him a while to get used to it, but eventually, he was able to ignore the camera. Editing did exist for a reason.

“Hey, so I was asked something, not bad, but kinda out of our way. The person who was supposed to look after Voltron and Hime had to cancel last minute and Shiro asked if we’d be ok walking Voltron.”

“Not like we really have anything else planned. I don’t mind.” Lance said, shrugging.

“Yeah? Alright. We could pick up lunch after we walk her.”

“Yeah. That’s fine.” Lance turned Keith’s camera around while he did something on his phone before pulling out his own camera. He recorded showing off his nails, seeing how he didn’t get a chance to show the final product in the saloon and updated them on what they were doing as Keith drove them to Shiro and Allura’s place.

They arrived and were getting out of the car when Keith said, “Shiro said the back gate is open, so we can go in that way.”

Lance didn’t think much about how that would work on getting inside from the patio door as opposed to the front, but he still went the way Keith suggested. He opened the back gate and walked further into the backyard when he saw the pop up gazebo.

“What the hell?

“Surprise! Happy birthday!”

Lance let out a yelp as his friends came out from what seemed like nowhere. He couldn’t believe his eyes as he stood there kinda stunned as he was pulled into a hug from Hunk.

“Oh my god? Oh my god, guys!” Lance felt his eyes stinging once what was happening finally sank in.

“So we know that your family does birthday picnics and as much as I’d like to say that they’re here, they’re not. But we wanted you to do what you do with them for your birthday.” Keith explained, once Lance was out of Hunk’s hug.

Lance was wiping away any stray tears that had escaped. “Oh my god, thank you.” Lance said, hugging Keith before pulling away, “this is amazing. Thank you guys.”

“We got you good didn’t we?” Pidge said.

“Uh, yeah. I’m mostly surprised you kept this from me,” Lance said, looking at Keith, “especially since you’re a crap liar.”

“He got lessons from Pidge for weeks just so he knew what to say.” Shiro threw in, Pidge looking very proud of themselves.

Remembering he had a rolling camera in his hand, Lance turned around, getting everyone in shot. “So turns out that Keith can lie, with lessons from Pidge, because he tricked me into thinking that we were going to walk Shiro and Allura’s dog but instead, I come to my very own birthday picnic. I have the best friends ever! And the best boyfriend too.”

“Ok, you need to come see your cake before we get this party started because it is amazing.” Allura said, dragging Lance over to the gazebo.

“Oh my god,” Lance had a feeling he’d be saying that a lot for the afternoon, “that’s amazing! Guys, Hunk is truly one of the best people in the world. He made me a mermaid cake!”

“Yes I am and I filmed myself making this and the video for that goes up on the 31st of July.” Hunk told his own camera.

“Oh, vlogception. This means, I can give you my honest opinion on how it taste, which will no doubt be amazing. Quick thing though, can you take the top layer with the face and crown off so I can take it home?”

“I’ll do it before we cut the cake. But first, let’s eat!”

The cameras went away as everyone went to grab a plate and fill it with the amazing food Hunk made. While they were waiting, Lance was planting so many kisses on Keith’s cheek.

“My samurai actually managed to lie to me. I’m so proud of you. Should I be scared though?”

“No. It took everything in me to keep myself from giving it away this morning.” Keith said, looking like he really meant it.

“I swear, Keith is such an awkward liar.” Pidge complained, filling their mason jar with raspberry lemonade. “Teaching him how to actually lie probably was achingly painful.”

“Gee thank you for taking to time and effort to teach me.” Keith drawled, dishing himself a pasta dish.

Food was eaten and everyone was relaxed in the sun. Keith and Lance were lying on top of the Lazmac couch, while the others, except for Pidge, who was editing their video on a large pillow, were sprawled on the blankets. Lance was on top of Keith, letting the paler man play with his hair when he noticed Allura pulling out her camera.

“So Lance, we have another surprise actually.”

“What else could I get?”

“Am I that unforgettable?” an almost Australian accented voice spoke.

“Coran!” Lance yelled, getting off of Keith and running to hug the orange haired man.

“Oh great, Slav’s here too.” Shiro moaned

Slav was Coran’s Yorkshire Terrier who was scared of everything but also very good at annoying everyone. His favourite victim was Shiro. Coran on the other hand, had been the first YouTuber to colab with Lance and they had been close ever since. Lance did this series every year called ‘I have awesome friends’, where he talked about each person’s accomplishments and talking about how lucky he was to be friends with them. The first time he did it, he called Coran his YouTube dad. Lance might be a mommy’s boy but he always admired his father. Funnily enough, Coran met Lance’s parents and Mr. McClain and Coran got along great. Coran would travel the world at different times so Lance was glad he could be here in time to celebrate his birthday.

“Coran!” Slav already making quick work of annoying Shiro, by chewing at his shoe. “Get off flea bag.” Shiro growled

“Shiro!” Allura said disapprovingly.

“Ok, no. Voltron is a sweet dog who knows how to behave and listen. This monster doesn’t. Let go of my shoe!”

“I will go let Voltron back out and see if Hime lets me put her harness on her. Don’t kill my uncle’s dog please.”

“No promises.” Shiro said, leaving everyone giggling at him.

“I say, Hunk. You are going places. This cake is amazing. When are we cutting it?”

“Soon. We were going to play a few games so we can be empty enough for cake. Though mostly we’re waiting for me to finish editing.” Pidge said

“Good, I can eat a lot then. Slav, this way.”

Slav finally let Shiro’s shoe go, leaving the Japanese man to stare down at his ruined shoe. “How much do you think Allura will kill me if I make that dog disappear?”

“It’s like you don’t know your girlfriend at all.” Lance joked, laying back on Keith again.

“Doesn’t mean I’m still not tempted.”

When it came time to cut the cake, everyone held their breath as Hunk removed the top tier with the least amount of damage as possible. Everyone let out a huge sigh when the face was on the plate it was going back in.

“Alright, cake!”

Lance cut a small slice, since the circumference of the cake was quite big and put it onto his plate. “Yum berries and cream, without the strawberries cause this boy is very allergic.”

“Oh! Does everyone know the story of how Keith almost gave Lance a really bad allergic reaction?” Hunk asked.

“Hunk, no!” Keith moaned, trying to shut him up.

“Hunk yes! I wanna know.” Coran asked.

“Lance.” Keith moaned, but his boyfriend ignored him.

“So you all know we went out before Valentine’s Day right? Keith, I have a knife.” Lance warned as Keith tried to shut Lance up. Keith moaned, going over to sulk on one of the blankets. “Keith got me macaroons as a present and they were berry flavoured except Keith didn’t really know I’m allergic to strawberries. Luckily, I have to eat a whole one just to feel affects so one small macaroon just made itch badly. I start itching badly and I turn to Keith and I’m like ‘what berries are these?’ and first one is strawberry, to which I reply to ‘I’m allergic’. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone turn so pale so quick and I’ve seen Hunk on a roller coaster.”

“To be honest, he goes pale then green.” Pidge said, taking their plate. “But wow, first valentines at the hospital huh?” Pidge teased, poking Keith with their cold drink, making him glare at them.

“Shut up.”

“He got me the flower flavoured one, which I love and he always makes sure I never have anything strawberry, so he earned major boyfriend points for that.” Lance said, going over and leaning over Keith to kiss his cheek.

After cake, the group passed the time just talking, catching up, playing with the dogs and just being content with everyone’s presence.

Suddenly Pidge asked, “Wait, what time is our dinner reservation again?”

“7:30? Why?” Shiro asked, pulling out his phone and looking at the lock screen. “Oh. We’ve been taking for ages. Guys, its 6:02.”

“Oh gez,” Hunk said, getting up, “we need to pack everything up and head home to get ready.”

With everyone working together, they were able to put away all the food for leftovers everyone, the tent and decorations were taken down and Allura took possession of the balloons Lance didn’t want to keep. Before they knew it, people were in their cars back home to get ready for dinner.

Lance had gotten showered and changed, while Keith put away the food and cake, putting the balloons in Lance’s office so the cats wouldn’t be able to get to it.

Speaking of the cats, they were meowing at his feet, knowing it was time for dinner and tonight was special.

“Alright, calm down.” Keith said pulling the premade food Lance had been making the day before. It was a layer of chicken, cod and salmon and they’d pour a small amount of catnip water for it to sit in. “ok you two, sit. Red, sit.” Keith ordered, when the Russian Blue listened to him but her girlfriend kept trying to swipe it out of his hand. When she finally sat down, he waits a moment before placing the two bowls on the floor.

“Shower’s all yours,” Lance said, coming into the kitchen where the cats were eating. Keith took a moment to admire his boyfriend. He was in grey slacks, white dress shirts and blue tie, his blue boot like shoes just working with his outfit.

“You look very handsome.” Keith commented

“Aww, flattery will get you everywhere. Come on, we need to leave soon.”

Keith was quick to jump into the shower. He knew Lance was going to yell at him for his ripped jeans, but in his defence, they were only ripped once at the knee. He hated having to dress fancy, even though they were going to quite a fancy restaurant, so he tried rebelling just a bit. He pulled on the short sleeved shirt, heading over to his bedside table and at the very back was a jewellery box holding Lance’s present. Keith really hoped he liked it, because honestly it was two kinds of a toss-up. He pulled on his shoes once the shirt was buttoned up and after Lance’s present was in its bag, he went down stairs where he was greeted by Lance filming him.

“Look at this handsome man. And he’s got his hair pulled back in the way I really like.” Keith had used a hair clip to pull his hair back. Honestly Lance loved it whenever it was pulled back anyway but he liked the way it was in now the best. “Come here, I want them to see us in the mirror.”

Near their front door, they had a full length mirror. It wasn’t wide to fit them both in, but they didn’t mind as the pulled close together to show the camera their outfits.

“Ready for birthday dinner?” Keith asked.

“And my presents. Let’s go!”

* * *

 

They had dinner at a Maggiano’s, one of Lance’s favourite Italian restaurants. Coran had been added to the list last minute since Lance didn’t even know he’d be in town when his birthday came around.

“I know I’m supposed to wait until dessert but I can’t wait. Happy birthday my boy!” Coran had gotten Lance a solar system snow globe. It was more glitter than snow to make the stars.

“This is so cool. Where did you get this?” Lance asked, trying to make sure he didn’t drop it. It was pretty big.

“I made it myself actually. It took a while but it worked out in the end. I’m glad you like.”

“I love it, thank you.” While it was a whole course early, it just made Lance even more excited to get the rest of his presents.

Finally, food had been eaten and dessert had been ordered. In the time it would take for deserts to get there, they had time to give their presents.

Pidge had given Lance a sheet of paper. Lance was extremely confused and wondered if all the late night gaming and such had finally taken its toll when he realised it was a receipt for an online order.

“Oh, it’s those cat night lights. Look the one I really wanted.” The cat shaped light had been in Lance’s sights for a while but he hadn’t ordered it.

“They said it was supposed to be here by today, but it wasn’t, so that’s the proof I did order it. Hoping it’ll be in the mail tomorrow.” Pidge explained, as Lance came over to hug them.

Hunk gave Lance a crystal bracelet and crown from his girlfriend’s, Shay, store. It hadn’t been released to the public, plus as an apology for missing his birthday. There was also a stack of hand made coupons to redeem whenever he wanted Hunk to make his favourite treat. Honestly, Lance could see a good chunk being used in the next few days.

“Aww, it’s so cute!” Lance cooed at the large lion plush Shiro and Allura got him. It was wearing a customized ‘Paladin Lancelot’ t-shirt and even had the pricings Lance’s avatar would have.

“Thank you for making me lose my cuddling partner.” Keith mocked, watching Lance nuzzle the soft fur.

“Don’t be rude. Let’s see if you can earn back your cuddling rights.”

Keith took a deep breath. The only person at the table who even knew what his present was was Hunk, only because he needed to get the size for Lance’s neck. Hunk gave him a supporting look and once the lion was back in his bag, he took Lance’s hand.

“Hey. So we’ve been together how long?” Keith asked

Lanced hummed happily, “3 and a half years? Yeah, 3 and a half.”

“And we’ve made a lot of promises right?”

“Where is this going?” Lance asked, looking confused but not worried.

“Ok, before I freak out, you know I want to marry you but not yet but I want you to know that I do want it eventually.” Keith passed Lance the bag.

Marriage was something he and Keith talked about. It didn’t feel right yet but he was pretty sure Keith was the guy he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He had a pretty good feeling as to what Keith had given him, which made him feel slightly giddy. He opened the jewellery box and started laughing.

“What, what? Come on, I’ve been silent to let you have your moment, what did you get him?” Allura demanded, being nosy as ever. Hunk just had a knowing smile on his face.

“I was gonna get him a promise ring, but I went about it a bit differently.” Keith said, as Lance turned the box around. Sitting in it, was what the group could describe as a betrothal necklace, similar to the ones they’d have in Avatar: The Last Airbender. The choker was blue but the small stone that had a symbol etched into it was red. The symbol was two Vs, the points on top of each other and a line between the spaces. Lance’s grandmother drew the members of the family symbols like Lance’s as their own personal symbol, so the family knew who it was.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Allura said, before Lance could take the necklace out of its box. She wiped out her volgging camera and started filming the other couple. “Lance, please explain Keith’s gift.”

“Ok. Um, so you missed the very heartfelt speech Keith gave basically saying how he really wants to marry me sometime in the future and he said he’s giving me a promise ring. I don’t care how high school that sounds, this sort of stuff makes me melt and I love it. Thing is, he went a bit differently and instead of a ring, he got me a necklace. Keith, want to explain the necklace?”

“If you know Avatar, then you know that Zuko and Katara did not get a long at first. Pidge likes to say that we had their relationship, minus the whole betrayal thing. We didn’t get a long when we first met but that changed and we got close then he asked me out. Funnily enough, apparently Zuko and Katara were supposed to be end game but that didn’t happen. Pidge also likes to say we lived the Zutara version. So instead of a ring, I gave Lance a promise betrothal necklace I guess. I got the idea one day and I asked Hunk and he said to do it.”

“Hunk! And you never said anything?” Allura said, as Hunk was dying in a fit of giggles.

Lance handed the box to Keith and let him put the necklace on him. It was perfect and he loved it and it fit them so well.

“Cheers to the promised couple,” Coran cheered. As their friends cheered for them, Lance partially hid his face in Keith’s neck, who pressed a kiss to his forehead. Lance was sure of something, this was the best birthday ever.

* * *

 

“So amazing birthday right?” Keith asked when they were back at home and in bed, ending his vlog.

Lance nodded, his fingers mindlessly playing with the necklace. It didn’t feel uncomfortable to wear to bed and he didn’t want to take it off. He knew it wasn’t an engagement but the thought that Keith wanted it enough to promise made him feel utterly giddy.

“This was without a doubt, the best birthday ever. Everything today was amazing and I never want it to end, but it has to.”

“Why?”

“If it never ends, you’ll never actually fulfil your promise.” Lance teased.

“And I really have to keep that one.” Keith said, pressing a kiss to Lance’s cheek. “So we didn’t film a lot, so we’ll post a team Voltron video soon.”

“Thank you everyone for the birthday wishes, I loved getting them.”

The two said their goodnights and once the camera was on the side table, Keith turned in bed so he could face Lance.

“And thank you for honestly the best birthday ever. I enjoyed every minute of it.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” Keith said, pressing a kiss to Lance’s lips. “I just hope I can make next year just as great.”

“Oh, I know you will.” Lance said, snuggling close to his boyfriend, letting his warmth send him off to sleep.


End file.
